Dreams
by OkamiAkito
Summary: This is based on a dream I had...Well, the first one is, from what I can remember. They are both about Hatori. XD Sorry for the poor writing. Dx


Tohru looked through the door, smiling softly at the sight.

"Tohru-chan? What-"

She looked at the voice and held a finger up to her lips.

"Momiji, come here very quietly."

She said it so quietly it was like she mouthed it. Momiji quietly tip-toed over and sat down quietly and looked through the door with her. He smiled softly as we looked tenderly at the sight that was in front of was smiling. He was holding some papers up, as if he was looking at them. He was gazing at the sunset outside of his office. It was a vibrant pink at the horizon, fading into a soft peachy yellow. After a few seconds, he eventually noticed them and stopped smiling. He jumped, but it was more like a full-body twitch.

"What are you two doing here?"

Hatori asked sternly.

"You were smiling, Hatori."

Momiji said softly. He looked at Momiji, and then looked away. He opened his mouth as if we was going to say something, but closed it soon after. They never stopped smiling, thinking about how sweet Hatoris smile looked.

Suddenly the floor creaked and Tohru and Momiji looked at where the sound came from. Kyo was standing there.

"What are you two doing?"

He snarked. Tohru and Momiji looked at each other and giggled. Kyo looked at them like they were crazy. They got up and ran past him.

"Byebye, Kyon!"

They chirped, waving at him.

"H-hey! Get back here!"

He yelled, shaking his fist in the air. Hatori walked out of the room, watching them running down the hall.

"Tch, what was that all about!"

Groaned Kyo, putting a hand to his head. Hatori walked past Kyo without saying a word. "Huh? Hatori...?"

"You're going to be late for the festival."

He kept walking and Kyo stared after him.

"Awwwh man! Why is everything so confusing around here!"

Kyo groaned and Yuki appeared out of nowhere. He passed by Kyo, too, hitting him in the back of the head as he went by.

"Maybe it's because you're so dumb, baka neko."

Yuki kept walking. Kyo stood upright and went after Yuki, the two of them bickering down the hall.**-**Hatori stood there. Next to him stood Tohru Honda. They were watching the scene taking place in front of them. Kyo and Yuki were fighting, but it wasn't their usual fighting. It had a kind of a peaceful aura around it. Momiji was teaching Momo how to play the violin, giggling and smiling. Akito was playing with Kisa, while Hiro was yelling at Akito. The others hadn't come yet, but the atmosphere felt so peaceful, like there were no more problems in the world and all was stood there, watching the scene taking place in front of him.

"Um…Hatori-san? Did you just smile?"

Hatori looked down to his right to meet the face that looked at him. He gazed slightly away, putting his fingers to his lips. Yes, he was smiling. He had never felt so happy in his life, since Kana had gone. His eyes started to tear up, and he couldn't help himself. He cried. He cried out of joy, and he cried out of sadness. He smiled while he cried, looking up at the sky. The moon was bright in the ever-darkening sky. The stars started to peep out from the darkness. He looked down and put a hand over his left eye; the eye he would never be able to see out of again. Tohru looked at him in confusion and surprise. She didn't know what to do or say.

"U-um, Hatori-san? Are you oka…"

Her words trailed off as Hatori started to chuckle. It grew graciously into a laugh. Tohru smiled tenderly at him, putting her hand to her chest. He opened his eyes to the sunset. He closed them again, thinking of Kana, happy and sad replacing each other continually, wishing her the best in her new life with her new husband. Thinking of how Momiji and Momo can finally play together, and how Yuki and Kyo are getting along better every day. About how Kyo was finally accepted into the Zodiac, and how Akito was now becoming a better woman. Yuki no longer felt so caged up. None of them did. Hatori looked down, eyes still closed. Suddenly, the moment was ruined by a firm hand on his left shoulder, followed by a loud, obnoxious voice.

"What's this? My dear Ha'ri is letting himself show emotions? This, truly, is a memorable day! We must remember this day for eternity! Now, now, Ha'ri, don't get too excited, yet. We must first make it a national holiday! We'll call it 'The Day Ha'ri-kun Smiled!' But that's not all! We must then make it so that people will remember the date and never forget it by a worldwide announcement! Ahh, don't thank me yet! I will then have to make thousands of costumes for people all over the world to wear! They will say numerous things like, 'We Love Ha'ri-sempai!' and 'Ha'ri is the best!' Oh, I must tell dear Shii-chan!"

The man this voice was coming from had long, silver flowing hair and eyes of the purest gold. His skin was white and soft, looking like cotton. He wore the most gorgeous outfit. A red and purple Chinese-styled kimono, with gold embroidery flowing this way and that in the style of a flower vine. As he was saying all that poetic nonsense, he danced and hopped around the two figures, twirling, laughing, yet being serious. He took out his cell-phone and speed dialed the person known as "Shii-chan."

"Hello, this is Shigu-"

"SHII-CHAN! YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT I HAVE JUST EXPERIENCED! HA-"

Before the man could go any further, Hatori grabbed the phone out of the man's hand and broke it in half.

"You do not need to tell anyone about this, Ayame."

Hatori put the now broken phone in his pocket. He now was his normal, serious self. He walked forward towards everyone else, lighting a cigarette. Ayame stood there, watching the retreating figure.

"So, Haa-san, what has done this to you?" He smiled softly at the calm-looking Hatori, who was now leaning up against a tree.

"Um…"

Tohru said. Ayame looked down at the brunette girl. She was looking after Hatori. She seemed more like a woman, she never seemed to be like a girl.

"Is it possible that… Hatori-san has finally found someone for him?"

Ayame closed his eyes and thought.

"No, my dear Tohru-kun. I think…"

He opened his eyes and looked at the dying sunset.

"…that you helped him."

She looked up at him surprised, not wanting to believe such a thing, yet wanting to at the same time."

N-no, I couldn't have done such a thing!"

She waved her hands in front of her.

"I could never…"

Her deep brown eyes started to tear up. She stared at Ayame's pale face. Ayame smiled.

"You could. And you have. You've helped us all, dear Tohru-kun. Why do you think Akito-san is the woman she is today? Why do you think Momiji-kun and Momo-chan are reunited? Why do you think Yuki and Kyo are getting along better everyday? Those questions answer themselves. Why, the answers are obvious! 'Tohru-kun', is the answer. If you asked yourself, 'Who gives me comfort when I need it most?' the answer that would instantly pop into your head would be 'Tohru-kun.' We are all indebted to you."

Ayame looked down at Tohru whose big, brown eyes were tearing up. She clutched her hands together at her chest, as if praying. Ayame's soft face folded into a smile. Tohru cried, feeling so overwhelmed. She felt so happy that she had helped the people that needed it most, feeling so happy that she didn't know how to explain it. Like a mother who was proud of her son, yet like something enthralling had just happened. Like she had freed something from it's dark, isolated cage for the first time since it had first been locked up in 100 years, and it was eternally indebted to it's rescuer. Yet it's rescuer asked for nothing in return, except for the freed being to live happily and free for the rest of its days.

"I'm so happy…"

Squeaked Tohru, shaking. She sobbed, burying her pretty face into her hands. Ayame smiled at her.

"I'm so… happy… I don't know what to say.. I'm so grateful for everything… Everything that's happened in my life… I'm glad to have met the Sohmas… The happy times, the hard times, the sad times… I will never forget them. I will treasure my memories of being with the Sohmas forever, and I hope I can continue knowing all these wonderful people…"

She said crying, as if she were saying it to herself. Yuki walked over and was now glaring at his older brother.

"What did you do to Honda-san, nii-san?"

He growled. Ayame smiled at Yuki and patted his head.

"Nothing, dear brother! Just stating the facts, nothing more, nothing less. It was really quite harmless! Ohoho!"

Kyo walked over now, standing next to Tohru.

"Tohru…? Are you okay?"

He asked. She looked up at him, eyes teary and red.

"Y-yes… It's nothing, really."

Kyo wiped away a tear with his finger and Tohru started laughing. She hugged Kyo and he hugged back.

"Let's join the party, okay?"

She gently pulled away and looked up at him, smiling as if nothing had ever made her shed a tear. He looked softly at her, nodding.

"Yeah."

They walked hand in hand to the group of people. By this time, more people had arrived. Yuki looked at Ayame and sighed. Ayame put his arm around Yuki's neck and Yuki didn't oblige. In fact, he quite liked it. It felt comforting. They also joined the group of laughing, happy will be a night to END.


End file.
